To Fix Everything
by x Tessla x
Summary: Ginny willing travels back in time to fix her mistakes. Ending up in the time of the Marauders, Ginny must find a way to return to her own time fixing everything, without leaving her new friends behind. GW/RL
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this, obviously, but please review my story, good or bad. Thanks.**

As Ginny yawned and pulled a white dress over her head, she let the cool feeling of cloth touch her mid thighs before flaring outward. She pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail, a stray piece of red falling against her pale skin. Leaning closer toward the mirror, she gazed at herself critically checking her figure.

She had never been a self conscious girl, at least not about the way she looked. She would wear long shorts in the summer when she felt like it, and short skirts in the winter when everyone told her she'd freeze. During the rainy season, she would walk outside without a coat or umbrella and when it was dry, she'd throw up a cap or put up her hood. Pulling back from the mirror, she sighed.

Downstairs, she could hear people talking; their voices low as if they were hiding something from her. Their heads were ducked down low, eyes trained on the floor as she entered the dimly lit room. As she moved, her peers stared at her, their eyes full of fear for what was to come. At the table sat Harry Potter, the boy who had defeated Voldemort in the wee hours of the morning. Next to him stood Hermione, her long hair cascading down her shoulders lazily. The glint in her eyes was gone. Ron stood behind her, his arms wrapped protectively around her and their unborn child. A small smile rested on his face, though Ginny could see through his façade.

"You don't have to do this, Ginny," her mother said as she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "You don't have to take this upon yourself. Harry could go, or Ron as well. I just don't like the idea of having my baby girl out there." Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off quickly, her error caught as soon as the word escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, Mum, you shouldn't have. I fought alongside of all of you, even though you told me not to. I met Tom Riddle and I could tell you more about his personal life, his interests, his fantasies than anyone should, I have seen just as much as you have and it's my fault we're in this predicament anyway."

No one spoke after that, each person staring off into space or at each other for some sort of intimation as to what to do. Tears ran down Mrs. Weasley's face as she buried her head in her hands. "I don't blame you," she whispered quietly, her voice barely heard in the silent room.

"No one blames you," Harry sighed as he stood up and moved closer toward her, his eyes wide and expressive. "What happened out there on the battle field-you did better than I could have."

"I blame me and if you don't understand that, then you were never really my friend. You never knew a thing about me. It's my fault they're all dead and Dolohov creating his own force of evil? That's my fault too. I watched him kill Professor Lupin, I watched as he raised his wand, and shouted those final words, but it wasn't enough for Dolohov. He had to mutilate the body, cut open old scars. I did nothing but stand there. And then" Ginny stopped too afraid to go on.

"Ar-your father died trying to protect us. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He's proud of you Ginny, I know he is. I don't blame you for Arthur's death. I blame Voldemort, I blame Bellatrix, and I blame the Death Eaters. You're my daughter and I'll love you no matter what."

"You just don't understand!" Ginny countered, her eyes welling up with tears. "Dolohov is trying to get supporters for his extremist group! He's planning on wiping out all muggles, not muggle born witches and wizards, but all muggles. He wants to rule the world and make the rest of us slaves. If I'd stopped him, if I'd done something, this wouldn't be happening." She paused closing her eyes as guilt washed over her face. Her soft features grew chiseled and angry. "I've got to do this. It's the only way to stop this madness."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She understood the need to fix what was wrong, to change the situation. "It'll be dangerous dear, won't you take Harry with you, or even Hermione! She can keep you company, keep you safe."

Ginny shook her head violently. "I can't do that Mum; I've got to do this all on my own. I'm the one who messed this up. Only I can put it back together."

"She's right, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said at last, brushing her hair from her face. "It's up to Ginny. I wouldn't be able to help her anyway. She's got the will power of the Weasley family. Whatever she says she'll do, she will." Advancing slowly, Hermione wrapped her arms around the petit redhead. "I'll miss you Gin, if you can communicate with us, please try, but stay safe."

The room resounded with alike murmurs as Ginny nodded in agreement. "I will. I won't do anything foolish."

"Do you have everything you need?" Molly asked as she too came to hug her daughter. "Clothes, books, time turner, all of that?"

She nodded as tears threatened to fall down her face. "Yeah, I've got everything right here," she whispered pointing to her bag that sat on the floor. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "I'm going to miss everyone, but we'll see each other again soon." Her fingers fell to the time turner that lay at her breast. Holding it in her hands, she closed her eyes and let it spin.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Five times until the dizziness faded and her feet became planted on smooth ground. Eyes blurring, she clutched the wall at her side, sliding down its cool stone until she felt her bottom touch the ground. She curled up into a ball and sat motionless, her breathing rapid, her eyes glazed over.


	2. Within the Office of Dumbledore

**Within the Office of Dumbledore**

The smell of dinner was overwhelming as she curled her knees to her chest. Doubt filled her conscious as she sat quietly, her eyes scanning the empty hallway. The smell of chicken was enticing as her stomach growled angrily in protest. She hadn't eaten in hours and her stomach wanted her to know it. Sighing, she held her breath, the scolding the sound that she made. She wanted to remain inconspicuous, unseen.

"I think maybe I could do it," she heard a voice mutter as she sat motionless. "That way they would all think I was great. I wouldn't be such a wimp anymore. It would be perfect. All I need is to figure out how to sneak into his office." The voice grew louder, panic settling in as Ginny pulled herself off the ground quickly.

Frantically, she searched for a place to hide, her eyes falling on closed doors that would take too long to open let alone hide in. Sighing, she quickly grabbed her bag and ran across the hallway before ducking into a small alcove. Squeezing herself into the cramped space, she held her breath and waited.

"Hello? Who's there? I know I just heard someone," A small boy questioned as she glanced about the hall. "I heard you moving. Please come out. You can't tell anyone what you heard. Please." His voice was squeaky, as if he hadn't yet hit puberty. "Hello? I see your red hair."

Ginny yelped, falling forward from her hiding spot in fear. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice stumbling with embarrassment and doubt. This wasn't turning out to be the best idea. "I shouldn't have been listening to your conversation. I should go." Clambering to her feet, Ginny clutched her bag to her chest. "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" the boy said, as he ruffled his hair back tentatively. "You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new," Ginny responded instinctively as she glared at the floor. Knots formed in her stomach as she fought to hold down the little she'd eaten. The thick smell of food made it worse as she fought to control her expression. "I was looking for Professor Dumbledore's office."

The boy stood quietly for a moment considering what he should do. "Well, I can take you there," he said shyly. "I'm Peter by the way, Peter Pettigrew."

She backed away abruptly, her hand falling quickly to her side. Peter Pettigrew, she thought angrily. No, it couldn't be. "Pettigrew?" she asked aloud, as she took a step away from him.

"Uh, I, um, that's my name. I don't like it either, but I guess it serves a purpose." He paused for a moment his eyes watching her. "Are you sure you're alright? I could take you to Madame Pomfrey if you feel ill."

Shaking her head, Ginny grumbled. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm sorry; I'm just upset is all. It's my first day and I feel so overwhelmed. This place is huge and then you said your name was Pettigrew and my father was murdered by a Pettigrew…" she let her voice trail off as she bit her tongue. It wasn't a lie. It had been Pettigrew who had killed her father.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. I promise you I won't kill you. I-I don't really like killing, it's too messy and well, It's such a shame. I'll take you up to see Dumbledore and then I'll leave you if you still feel uncomfortable."

Ginny shook her head. "Alright, let's go to Dumbledore then. You don't have to leave me, in fact, I'd rather you didn't. I don't feel to well right now." Sighing, she followed him silently. Guilt encompassed her tearing past the fear and hatred she felt toward the boy.

Dumbledore's office sat where it always had on the seventh floor of the castle. Blocking its path, stood a large gargoyle, its face distorted in a grimace. Made of stone, it glared back at the two youths, its onyx eyes stubbornly watching. "Password Please?" it asked, a gruff voice asked pleasantly, its face relaxing.

"Lemon Drops," Peter responded quickly as he smiled. "How are you?"

The gargoyle didn't answer. Leaping out of the way, it kept both eyes trained on the them. Peter shrugged off the feeling and ushered Ginny through the doors that had appeared in the wall. Onto the stone steps, they waited for the staircase to begin it's spiraling ascent to the top. "I didn't think that thing could talk," Ginny said as she watched the doors close.

"It usually doesn't," Peter explained happily. "It only has talked to me once and that was to call me a silly griffin. I-I tripped over my own feet." Blushing, he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes twinkling in reminiscence.

Chuckling, Ginny watched him casually shaking her head. "We've all done that before, no worries. So, is Professor Dumbledore nice?" she asked, drawing the conversation into her own control.

"Oh yes. He's what keeps Hogwarts safe. You do know that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world right? Well, Dumbledore is the reason for that."

Ginny nodded as the doors opened to reveal a large oak door, polished and clean. In the center of the door, rested a brass knocker shaped alike a griffin. Its eyes were made of rubies, a pink-red in the dim light of the candles. Voices could be heard from the doorway, the soft sound of woman's followed by a calm male. Knocking on the door, Ginny held her breath.

"Come In!" Dumbledore called out, his voice tired and strained.

Ginny opened the door slowly, her heart pounding against her chest as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to hear his voice again. Her eyes opened quickly, the soft smell of lilac floating throughout the room. Dumbledore sat quietly behind his desk, moon spectacles hanging around his neck. His long blue robes hung around his shoulders tightly blocking out the slight chill in the room. "Peter, my boy, what can I do for you?"

"This girl needs help, sir. She says she's new here."

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Ginny, a mischievous

gleam in his eyes, before turning to the woman who sat in front of his desk. "Have you heard of a new student, Professor?" he asked cheerfully as though he'd forgotten something important.

"No Albus, I have not." McGonagall said, her voice a little higher and youthful than Ginny remembered it. "I guess we both lost the memo."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, we'll have to get you settled in. What's your name dear?"

"Ginny," she said pausing as she scanned the portraits along the walls. "Ginny Dippet. I'm a relative of Armando Dippet I think," she finished slowly. "My Mother has been sending me off to school in America, but she doesn't feel it's safe for me anymore. She sent you a letter, I believe telling you my situation."

Nodding slowly, Dumbledore continued smiling. "Well I'm sorry to say, my dear, that I haven't checked my mail in a few days. Things have become increasingly stressful over the past few days. We'll have to sort you into your house, and what year are you in?"

"Seventh sir," she muttered quietly, her stomach starting to loosen. "I'm in my seventh year."

Moving toward the tall cabinet, Dumbledore reached toward the ragged hat that rested on the middle shelf. Patched and worn, the hat moved slightly in his hands. "This is the sorting hat. We'll place it on your head and it will sort you into Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."

Ginny nodded and sighed, the butterflies returning once more. "Alright," she said as she took the aged hat and placed it slowly on her head. It slid down to her eyes, its brim covering her face as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Come on," she whispered as the first thoughts of the hat escaped.

"Haven't you already been sorted?" it questioned sharply as it snuggled closer to her head. "Ah, yes, red hair, freckles, you're familiar, but where to put you. Tricky, miss, very tricky. I could put you in Slytherin, you've got the mind for it, or Ravenclaw will make your intellect shine, but Gryffindor, now that would work, brave and loyal you are. You truly are tricky, yes; I think You'll do best in..."

"Not Slytherin," Ginny heard herself whisper to the hat as her fingers clutched her robes tightly. "Please, anywhere but Slytherin, please, I don't belong there. I'm ashamed, I know I'm guilty; please, please, not Slytherin."

"Not SYTHERIN," the voice from the hat boomed. "But you'd do well there. Your mind works like theirs does, yes, it does. But if you'd rather not, you have the qualities of a good Gryffindor. Yes, I'll put you there. Gryffindor!"

She let out a sigh of relief a she pulled the hat quickly off her head hoping it wouldn't change its mind. Fixing her hair quickly, she watched Dumbledore shake his head. "Sir?" she questioned uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

The glaze cleared from his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. "Gryffindor it is then. I'll have someone send your bag to your rooms. Peter, will you show Ms. Dippet back to the Great Hall. I do believe dinner should still be going on."

Peter smiled widely as he nodded his head. "Of course sir, I'll be glad to help a fellow Gryffindor out." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he turned her around. "Come on then Ginny, let's get some food. I'm starving!"

Ginny nodded unable to resist him. Turning her head back toward Dumbledore, she watched his face turn dour once more. Sighing, she turned back and let Peter lead her to the rest of the Marauders.

"I'll be watching you closely, Miss Dippet," Dumbledore said quietly as the door shut behind them. "I'm not so sure you're telling me the truth."


	3. At the Table

**Chapter 3: At the Table**

She followed Peter silently, his dull chatter keeping her spirits up as she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. If anything could go wrong, it would do so now, until it finally snowballed at the end. Sighing, she nodded her head slowly in response to Peter. "I'm a chaser, but sometimes I play seeker if its necessary."

"Really?" Peter asked, his eyes lighting softly. "Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team? James and Sirius are on it."

"Who?" she asked as she kept her expressions bland and unrecognizable. Tears threatened her as her eyes fought to hold them in check. If only they knew what she did, if only. "Are they your friends?"

Blushing, Peter smiled. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. You're new here. James, Sirius and Remus are my friends. We've got this group we call the Marauders and well, you can meet them soon. They should still be in the dining hall waiting for me."

Ginny nodded, a faint dizziness washing over her. "That sounds like a good idea," she said slowly, her voice sounding fake even to her own ears. "I need more friends."

The continued their walk in silence, the brief topic disintegrating through the hallways as they clambered down the seven flights of stairs and made their way to the Great Hall. Watching the walls closely, Ginny frowned. The portraits, some she had never seen before, and others she spoke to on a daily basis, all seemed to be staring at her, their painted eyes never letting her out of their sight until another painting took up its watch. Feeling hopeless, Ginny fell behind Peter hoping she wouldn't have to speak.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Ginny frowned. In her eyes, she could see the dead, spewed across the polished wood floor. Death Eaters, Friends, Neighbors, Teachers, their bodies bloodied and maimed. Even the room smelt of death, its characteristic smell lingering above the ceiling. Sighing, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow," she said.

"Isn't it amazing!" Peter gasped as he stared up at the high rafters. Tonight it didn't look like the sky. "I always wondered who could build something so magnificent."

"Yes, It's beautiful, but are those your friends? They keep looking at us."

"Oh yeah, let's go see them. They're probably mad at me for keeping them waiting."

James was tall and looked very much like the son he would have in the future. His black hair was disheveled, curling slightly at the tips and hung in his eyes. His eyes were light brown, like honey in the sunlight. Standing about six feet, he towered over Ginny, but remained average amongst his group of friends. Sirius stood a few inches over six feet, his long black hair hung just below his chin in curls. Blue eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder as he smiled upon introduction. It was Remus, who kept quiet; his eye dark and uncertain peered at her through a controlled wildness. His smile was polite and friendly as he held out his hand to hers.

"So," James said speaking first, "You're what kept Peter all this time. Well, I'll be damned; the boy's got a girlfriend." Laughing, he smacked Peter on the back. "Good going man."

Ginny smiled the first smile for a while, her lips twitching slightly as she used the manners her mother had taught her. "No, I'm new here. Peter was just helping me get to Professor Dumbledore. I'm Ginny Dippet, it's nice to meet you. Peter said two of you were on the Quidditch Team?"

"That would be us, milady," Sirius interjected, a smirk on his face as he pushed past Remus and wrapped his arms around James' shoulders. "I'm a Beater; Jamesy here is the best Chaser we've got. By the way, my name's Sirius, Sirius Black." Giving her another wink, he reached for her hand and kissed it softly. "If you ever need anything, don't bother to ask."

"Will you stop proposing," the last boy said as he looked warily at her. "You've just met the girl. My name's Remus Lupin, It's nice to meet you. Sorry about these guys, they can be overly friendly, you know, like dogs."

"HEY MAN!" Sirius whined as another smile flashed across his face. Catching it, Ginny burst out laughing as the rest of the group joined her.

"Well, which house are you in?" James asked as they sobered up.

"Gryffindor!" she said happily, the heaviness in her heart lifting slightly. Maybe returning to the past had been a decent idea.

"Well, my love, that is the house we are all in." Sirius purred before cracking up.

"Seriously, will you stop that?"

"Yeah, man, we should get back to our dorms before we get another detention." James agreed nodding his head.

They started off back toward the Gryffindor dorms, their loud chatter quieting down as they moved through the dark hallways. The smell of death had disappeared as Ginny left the Great Hall breathing a sigh of relief. Wiping her brow, she smiled at the boys who accompanied her. What would Fred and George give to see this, she though, her eyes lighting up at the though of her brothers. Stretching, she remained a few steps behind, her eyes watching each Marauder.

It all came down to Sirius and Remus, she decided as she watched them. Maybe it was because she knew both of them and how they would turn out, but something drew her to them more than the other two. Sighing, she let herself ogle at each one before turning away blushing. "Wait up, guys," she whispered as she stopped abruptly.

"What!" James hissed as he turned around banging into Sirius and Peter. "We've got to keep moving or we'll be caught."

"No, I think I hear something coming from over there." Pointing off to the left, Ginny gazed at the dark blob in the blackened corner.

"I don't see anything," James whispered harshly. "Do you see anything Moony?"

Remus stopped, his sensitive eyes scanning the darkness intently. "Yeah, there's something there, but it's not moving toward us. I can't tell what it is. I think I need to get closer."

"No, don't. It's probably just a prefect or something," Sirius warned motioning everyone to move forward.

A gust of air sent shivers through Ginny's body as her hair flew wildly. Flying toward her, was a large black bird, its beak mangled upward into the air. Flapping its large wings, it veered off to the left before diving in at an angle, beak aiming straight for Ginny.

"Get out of the way!" Remus yelled, his eyes catching the gleam of yellow eye as the bird swooped down.

Moving quickly, the Ginny jumped backwards. Losing her footing, she slid backwards, the wall stopping her with a loud thud. At her feet rested a white letter, pure and pristine against the darkness of the bird. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and gripped the letter to her chest.


	4. Hospital Wing

Chapter 4

Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm trying to get these updates up on friday/weekend but I've got a case of the flu and so I'm not moving so fast. I'm quite sorry Dristi for leaving off at the good parts, but it keeps you coming back to read right? But onto the story.

Moving quickly, the Ginny jumped backwards. Losing her footing, she slid backwards, the wall stopping her with a loud thud. At her feet rested a white letter, pure and pristine against the darkness of the bird. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and gripped the letter to her chest.

"What the hell was that!" Sirius cried as he rushed toward Ginny, her face contorted in a pain filled grimace. "You alright?"

Closing her eyes, Ginny clutched at her wand inside her robes. "Head hurts," she muttered softly as she glanced down at the letter in her hand. Adressed to her, she sighed. Who could be sending her a letter? "Just need some help getting up."

"Oh yeah, here." Sirius muttered as he pullled Ginny up to her feet. Holding her steady for a moment, turned to Remus. "What was that man?"

Remus shrugged as he reached for Ginny's other arm. Hoisting her up, on his shoulder, he motioned for Sirius to move. "Come on, we've got to get her to the Hospital Wing. She'll have some pretty bad bruises I want Madame Pomfrey to look at."

Ginny shook her head urgently, as dizziness washed over her. Sinking to the floor, she clung to the two boys who held her upright. 'No hospital please."

"We're taking you there no matter what, so stop fighting it. Let's get going before Lily finds us and give me another speech about how I must set a good example." Chuckling, James started off, Peter trailing behind him and Ginny's escort taking up the rear.

The ascent to the fourth floor was tedious, a slow and painful journey filled with multiple rests and change in escorts. Embarassed, Ginny willed herslelf not to whimper in pain as she held herself up against a wall. Head throbbing, she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting toward the future, her present, and what was happening. They would be missing her, blaming themselves, for what she was doing, but it wasn't their fault.

"What's going on here? Potter? Is that you? Sirius, Remus, Peter? You boys should be setting an example to the young students not wandering around in the dark! How many ties must I tell you that!" The sound of Lily's voice resonated through the stone chamber, unafraid of masking her annoyance and anger. "And who is that? Who else have you gotten to join your little group? Don't tell me it's a first year because if it is, I'll have your ears boxed and Dumbledore will be hearing about this!"

"Calm down Lily, We're taking her to the Hospital Wing. She was attacked by...what was it Moony, a giant bird?"

"I don't care what-wait, she? Attacked? Is she alright? Oh my, come on, we've got to get you to the hosptial wing right away. Madame Pomfrey will fix you up right away. My name's Lily Evans, I'm so sorry for treating you like that, its just Potter and his little gang are usually stalking around in the night getting into trouble."

Ginny smiled softly. "It's alright, they were just trying to help me out. My name's Ginny Dippet" Her voice came out as barely a whisper, her hand sliding to the sealed envelop in her pocket. "I just got some bruises, that's all."

Lily nodded, her red hair framing her face with perfection. Her emerald green eyes beckoned welcoming as she smiled widely. Small bunches of freckles dusted her pale complexion, their soft red adding to her beauty. "Here, lean on me, We're almost there anyway."

The walk was slow, but steady as Ginny hobbled across the fourth floor landing and down the dimly lit hallways. A sterile smell hit her nose, putrid and dizzying as she fought to remain calm. Death was always sterile, the smell of antibiotics and healing potions, the smell of tears and accusations, the smell of guilt and shame. Her body refused to move forward, as her legs buckled. Eyes rolling back into her head, she fell limp on Lily's shoulder.

"A little help here!" Lily called as she slid to the floor unaccustomed to the weight change.

Moving quickly, Remus moved to grab them before they hit the ground. Balancing Lily with his hand, he let Ginny slide into his embrace. Pushing her forward, he balanced her weight easily in his arms. "Come on, I've got her." he said as he readjusted her once more.

The hospital wing was lighted by a single chandelier stationed in the center of the ceiling. Cots were set up in the shape of a T, some horizontal, while others remained vertical. Madame Pomfrey sat quietly in the back of the room, papers scattered across her desk.

"Excuse me," Remus said, as he slowly placed Ginny on the bed. "We've had an accident."

Rising, Madame Pomfrey wiped her eyes and similed lazily. "An accident? What have you boys done this time? Miss Evans? Whats going on?"

James spoke up quickly as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "She was attacked by a bird. A giant bird?"

"Now, Mr. Potter, this is not a laughing matter. How was miss...how was this young woman injured?"

"It's true,"Remus put in, his hazel eyes falling to the floor in despair. "I saw it. It was a giant raven, black as midnight, like something you'd read about. Beady red eyes, sharp beak, I think it clipped her in the shoulder."

Snapping out of her daze, Madame Pomfrey dropped her smile into a frown. "You lot better clear out. We'll have to keep her here overnight just to make sure nothing is terribly wrong with her. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans will you go get Professor Dumbledore. I do believe he needs to be here. The rest of you go back to your dorms."

"Can I stay with her?" Remus asked quietly, his intent still uncertain to even him.

"No, I can't allow that Mr. Lupin but I'll be sure to let you see her in the morning. I do believe she's waking. Please go now."

The gang nodded silently as the walked through the large doors and through the hallway. One they had left, Madame Pomfrey turned back toward Ginny. "Are you alright dear? You look as if you've seen a ghost. May I ask your name? I haven't seen you here before."

"Ginny Weasley," She whispered as she fell back sleep.

Fast asleep, Ginny did not notice the headmaster walk through the doors, nor did she realize she was being watched, or that his eyes were no longer sparkling from behind his crescent shaped glasses. Yawning, Ginny awoke slowly, before rolling over. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her eyes casually. "Professor?" she asked as she caught his eyes.

"My dear, I would like to ask you who you are and what has happened that you should be attacked the a black raven, but I highly doubt you will tell me and so I will remain quiet. I would like to you to know that whatever you do say to me is confidential. I will never tell another soul. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded. He was playing diplomat.

"But please, do answer a few questions for me, to the best of your abilities. To be honest, I am wary of you child and I don't want to be. So please, can you tell me what is your real name? Is it Weasley or is it Dippet?"

Sighing, Ginny rubbed her head slowly. If she told anyone, she would mess the future up, but it was Dumbledore she was talking to and besides that, being here was already messing things up. "My name is Ginevra Weasley and I'm from the future where I have made some mistakes...and well, the other stuff...but you wanted me to come back and fix things so I'm here. I understand why you don't trust me, I just can't-" she broke off as tears slid from her eyes before pooling at her lips.

"You don't want to make things worse? I understand that, Miss Weasley. I also understand your need for privacy. I would suggest you go by Dippet while you are here. If you need any advice or help, please remember I am here for you. I have faith in you, my dear child, I just have to make sure. You do understand don't you?' Ginny Nodded once more, unable to speak. "Good then I'll be off and let you sleep."

"Goodbye Professor," she said as she let herself lie back down. Reaching under her pillow, Ginny grabbed the brittle letter she'd received. Ripping it open, she unfolded the note slowly.

_You follow directions well ,young one. My plan is working now that you are here Join me in my conquest. _

Fear welled inside of her as she felt the letter burn in her fingers. The black Raven, You-Know-Who, He -Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...Voldemort.


	5. Beyond Consciousness

**Beyond Consciousness **

She let the feeling soak through her body like water on cloth as she tossed and turned the night away. The single sheet of paper rested beside her pillow, the words burning into her memory like pain. Her heart began to pound in her chest, her throat tightened, suffocating the calls for help she wished would come. Her face began to pale as she shivered and closed her eyes against the dim lighting. She could see a slim figure above her, an angel wrapped in a dusty halo of orange light and she sighed as he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he moved from on shadow to the next. He at on the bed next to hers with a soft creak and looked around anxiously before his eyes turned to her. His face was pink with heat, his eyes heavy and tired. "I snuck back in after Madame Pomfrey left."

Ginny didn't answer him, her body was still in too much shock. Any words that would escape her would be unintelligible, any motion strange and awkward. She turned her face from his as her weakened body succumbed to guilt and despair. "You should go. It isn't safe here, you're not safe."

He looked at her and sighed, his eyes trained on the ceiling. He scratched his head silently, wondering just how much he would say, how much she'd understand, and how much he needed to be expressed. "James told me to come speak to you," he started slowly, knowing full well it wasn't what he wanted to say. "He said if got caught, I wouldn't get into trouble. I said that was a bunch of bull because he's Head Boy, but he didn't want to leave the couch."

His revelation should have made her laugh, or at least chuckle, but nothing came. She bit her lip hard and buried her face in the pillow. For a long moment, she said nothing, but the silence was never awkward. It was if she were with an old friend, someone she could trust to hang on to every word.

She pulled herself together and turned her eyes toward him. She watched as he glanced about the ceiling, folding and unfolding his hands as he tapped his toe against the foot of the bed. Her heart wanted her to tell him everything, as if he were still her professor, but she didn't. "Do you know what attacked me?" she asked finally, her voice timid and quiet.

"There are theories out there, terrifying tales of birds who haunt messengers of great power, who challenge the good to do evil, who mark their own kind with blood. I wouldn't want to imagine either of those fates, but there is probably a good reason for it. You know, not every negative symbol has to be hurtful. Sometimes, it just makes it a little less positive.' Remus said deep in his thoughts. He didn't mean to sound philosophical and so he said no more, but rose.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Classes for start "for real" tomorrow. The first week is usually just introduction and what not, but tomorrow is the first real lectures. I'll come by and give you your schedule and books, show you where everything is. It won't be too bad. You'll make friends and have a bunch of fun."

Ginny nodded and smiled the best she could. "Thanks," she said as she let out a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left and she fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams that felt real, terrifying and real. _She stood alone in an abandoned mansion, it's walls fading, paint chipping, and mold smelling up the whole house with its must. A strange figure loomed over her from behind. She couldn't see his face, but his presence was there, the thick scent of evil and disaster lingering in her nose and clothes. She faced a fireplace, the dark red flames threw themselves wildly into the air, twisting and twirling, dancing and flipping. Mesmerized, she felt herself being led toward it. Fear encompassed her as she fought her own feet. She tried to turn away, but she was under his control. "Don't fight me, Ginny," the voice said with an eerie kindness. "Let your master guide you toward the light."_

_She spun around with great violence, her face caught in a tight grimace. Bottling her fear, she let a curse leave her mouth with distaste. Her movements weren't quick enough, the figure behind her spun around her body like water and positioned himself on the other side. She could feel his cool hand upon her heated shoulder, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Wanting to scream, she opened her mouth, but he silenced her with a deep magic that ran through him. Her mouth closed tightly cutting off her air until she took a long drag through her nose and began to sputter. _

_He laughed and she shuddered uncontrollably. Turning her around back toward the fire, he pushed her, and waited for her to march on under his direction. His mind entered hers, a vibrant green light filled her thoughts, a power so bold, she couldn't fight back. Her shivers began to increase as she began to whimper in distress. He pushed her through the flickering flames and watched slowly disappear into the darkness on the otherside..._

Ginny sat up in bed, sweat pouring from her face as she felt her body burn in pain. Gasping, she opened her eyes to the dim Hospital Wing. Her dream scared her intensely. It reminded her of how it felt to write in Tom Riddle's diary, that sick feeling of evil bathing her in it's disgusting water and that hollow, almost empty feeling she felt when she returned to consciousness. She let out a final whimper, her mind pleading with her to be strong, to stand up to anything. Outside her window, the sun began to rise, a new beginning to an open ending. Sighing, she lay back down and waited.


End file.
